


How Harry Became Squalo Plunnie

by peppymint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Gen, idea by starchains, plunnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: This is actually a plunnie scene from How Harry Became ‘Squalo’ by Starchains who has stated they are all up for adoption.  I would love to write the whole story someday.  For now though, this will have to do





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starchains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Harry Became](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253139) by Starchains. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Peppymint’s fanfiction Blitz of 2017, day 4 of 7
> 
> This scene takes place shortly after Voldemort’s rebirth, which happened way later than in HP canon  
> Squalo has been keeping an eye on the wizards ever since beating Tyr

The disturbed flames of the majority of his officers alerted Xanxus to their presence long before the sound of their hushed whispers. After several moments, the red-eyed man scowled, striding across the room to yank open the door. The result was predictable.

The group of assassins fell forward, landing in an untidy heap, causing their boss to roll his eyes. Unsurprisingly, Belphegor was the first to regain his feet. The storm officer purposely trod on Levi’s back as he cleared the mess, ignoring the lightning’s offended squawk. “The Prince’s life is in danger,” he announced in his usual grandiose fashion.

Idly Xanxus wondered about the improbability of Bel’s crown remaining tilted at its usual angle before dismissing the thought. Instead, he merely raised one eyebrow in question.

“Please Boss,” Levi groaned from his place on the floor. “Save us.”

“I’m too young to die.”

“I’m too pretty to die,” that was Lussuria.

A flare of wrath flames got his subordinates up and standing at attention immediately while Xanxus inwardly sighed. Sometimes he could not believe these men (and possibly women) were among the deadliest assassins in the world. Seriously, sometimes he felt like he was their babysitter, not their boss. “Explain yourselves trash,” he spat. 

“The girly-haired captain has finally lost his mind,” a monotone voice droned from the open doorway. “No doubt we will all be violently murdered in our beds.”

Blood red eyes flickered up to consider the turquoise haired child. Fran had showed up at the Varia’s door shortly after the time travel/future memories incident. The one that still made his head hurt if he thought too much about it. Fran was young true, but age could be somewhat relative were Mists were concerned. Besides, Belphegor hadn’t been that much older when Xanxus had brought him into the Varia.

“He just sits there boss, sharpening his sword.”

Seriously? Xanxus opened his mouth to demand just what was so unusual about that. Squalo was religious about the care of his blades.

“And he’s quiet,” the Sun Officer added.

“Totally silent,” another added. “He hasn’t said a word in hours.”

“It’s creepy.”

Frowning, Xanxus brushed past his men, letting his feet follow the familiar path without thought. He turned the final corner, and there was Squalo. They were right, the assassin thought to himself after a moment of contemplation. The only sound was that of a whetstone against steel.

Xanxus strode forward, burying his hand in the silver hair and yanking his second’s head back. For a moment, it seemed as though time itself had frozen, burning red eyes locked with those of glacial ice. Then the moment was over. “Talk scum.”

And Squalo did.


End file.
